Ava's Blog
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: Hey, it's Ava, from Angel On Your Shoulder. I've got my own blog now! Guess what: you guys can dare/ask me stuff! Yay!
1. Introduction

Hey! So I've recently heard about blogging, and I decided to make one of my own! . . . Um, now what do I say?

((Tell them about yourself.))

Oh right! Thanks! For those of you who don't know me, my name is Ava, from _Angel on Your Shoulder_. The chick in the double parentheses is my admin, C.

(('Sup?))

Not you!

((Hey, I'm not short!))

I never said you were! Anyway, I'm the spirit of choice, meaning I can help people make choices or influence them if I need/want to. I've got a weird sense of humor, which you'll either come to love or hate. I'm really not good or evil. Well, that's not exactly true.

((Amen to that.))

Shut up! What I meant to say was that in the light I'm good and in the dark I'm bad, alright? Geeze, you'd think I killed her dog or something. Anywho, guess what? I also live with Pitch! Yeah, you heard right: I, Ava, live with Pitch Black. He's super annoying, but he hasn't kicked me out yet!

((Give him time; I'm sure he will.))

Again, shut up! Oh, did I forget to mention that I'm 14? Well, I look 14 anyway. I'm actually over 400 years old. I just moved in with Pitch a decade or so ago. He's not really a bad guy once you get to know him.

((Tell them what you look like.))

Right, almost forgot! Okay, I'm blonde.

(( . . . Really? That's it. You're blonde.))

More detail?

((Yeah, loads more.))

Okay. Well, I'm about five one, I have blonde hair that goes a bit past my shoulders. Depending of if I'm good or bad my hair has red or black streaks in it. My eyes also change color: green-blue if good, dark brown if bad. I wear a short-ish white dress that's kind of stained red on the bottom –no, it's not stained with blood! At least, I don't think so . . . I don't remember. The dress has a red belt that goes across the center, too. Ooh, and I carry a pitchfork!

((Anything else you'd like to add?))

. . . I go around barefoot?

((*sighs* You're really hopeless, aren't you? What do you fly with? And what's above your head?))

Ohhh. I forgot! Yeah, I've got huge grey angel wings. The feathers are really soft and warm, great if you need to take a nap somewhere cold! And I've got a tilted halo floating above my head. Strangely, no matter how hard I try, I can't straighten the darn thing. I can actually take the halo off, but I only do that when I go to sleep. Have you ever tried to sleep in a halo? It's not easy! Did I leave out anything?

((Maybe you could include relations?))

Right! Okay, I don't really have a best friend, though I am friendly with Jack, and I'll never be a Guardian, even though I get along with all of them.

((I asked Manny for her; he said no.))

I didn't mean to give that kid a broken leg! It was an accident!

((You influenced him to try to jump off his roof and onto a trampoline.))

Haha, that was funny! Wait, no it wasn't. Oh who am I kidding, yes it was. Anyway, for those of you who think that I might end up with Jack romantically, I've got one word for you: NO. We've got a frienemy-type relationship. I love winter since it doesn't really change, but I hate the way Jack acts. He's more indecisive than a five year old! I can't stand it! With Bunny, however, it's the opposite. I absolutely hate spring, but he's pretty cool. He won't let me use his boomerangs though.

((Maybe that's because you threatened to hit Jack with them. A lot.))

It was a joke! Geeze, you'd think that I'm a heartless witch or something. I'm not, seriously. I care about children and all, but I've caused too much harm over the years to be made a Guardian. And then there's the fact that I wouldn't be able to protect anyone from my adoptive father.

((She means Pitch.))

They knew that . . . I think.

((Oh, I almost forgot: you guys can ask/dare Ava anything you want, as long as it's not too bad! As in, no rated M things.))

GROSS! I'm only 14!

((No, you're 416. There's a huge difference.))

Shut. It. Now. Well, fellow spirits–

((–Or humans [or states, if Andi is reading this]))

States? *shrugs* Oh well. See ya! Feather girl out!

((I thought we agreed you wouldn't use that signoff?))

Ohhh, right. I forgot. Okay, how about this one: Nightmare Princess out!

((No, just no.))

This one then: Ava is now offline.

((*yawns* Bor-ing.))

Then you come up with something!

((Fine, I will. TTYL!))

I could've thought of that!

((But you didn't. Just sign off already.))

TTYL ma peeps!

((MA PEEPS?!))

No?

((No!))

*sighs* Fine. TTYL ;P

((That'll have to do.))


	2. Wow, Underwhelming Much?

Look C! Someone responded!

((I know; I read the review.))

Moving on; let's get to said review, shall we?

((Please.))

* * *

**AbigailJonesNY**

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**((New York, how much candy have you eaten?))**

**A LOT! HEHEHEHEHE!**

**SO WHO'S THIS PERSON, ADMIN? SHE KNOWS YOU!**

**((It's Ava and Chels...or, C. Whatever.))**

**YOU MEAN THE GIRL THAT DOES JERSEY'S CRAP?**

**((Can you stop shouting?))**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Fine, yeah.**

**((*sigh*))**

**Don't sigh at me!**

**Anyway, so Ava...I dare you to go up to Pitch in his sleep and spray-dye his hair pink!**

**((Have fun, Ava...))**

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!**

**((NO MORE SUGAR FOR YOU!))**

Wait, so you're the spirit of New York?

((No, she's the _personification_ of New York. Come on Ava, I made you watch Hetalia.))

Oh! So those weren't just their names?

((*sighs* No, they aren't just named after the countries. They _are_ the countries.))

That makes sense, I think. So, can I call you something besides New York? That's a mouthful. And who's Jersey?

((New Jersey; remember, I told you about her?))

She's your . . . other OC?

((Right. Her human name is A –never mind.))

Come on, tell me her name.

((No, just do the dare.))

Fine. *reads dare* I have to WHAT?! Pitch will kill me!

((This was hilarious:

Ava crept into Pitch's room at noon –which was like midnight for mortals, since the Nightmare King slept during the day. In her hand she had a bottle of pink hair spray. With a stealthy hand, she aimed the nozzle of the spray canister at his hair and pressed the button.

With a soft hiss, the hair spray/dye coated the boogeyman's hair in neon pink. Ava emptied half of the can before she decided there was enough in his hair. Smiling to herself, the fallen angel crept out of the room.

Several hours later, just as Ava was about to make dinner, she heard an irritated voice shout "AVA!"))

Can I have some candy too?

* * *

Underwhelming response is underwhelming, don't you think?

((I guess.))

*sighs* Useless admin . . .

((I heard that!))

TTYL ;P


End file.
